Sizzle
:Not to be confused with Sun Bombs, a Brain Buster from Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Trick |ability = Do 5 damage to a Zombie. |flavor text = Incredibly hot and full of electricity. So much ouch.}} Sizzle is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and its ability does 5 damage to a selected zombie. Its closest zombie counterpart is Cakesplosion. Origins Sizzle is designed after Sun Bombs in the exclusive Brain Buster of Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The word "sizzle" is the hissing sound that is heard when food is cooked or fried. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Do 5 damage to a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Incredibly hot and full of electricity. So much ouch. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: Sizzle now explodes like Sun Bombs in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Strategies With Sizzle does the highest amount of immediate single target damage out of all plant tricks, at 5. This allows it to remove many mid to late-game threats like Copter Commando, Walrus Rider, Shieldcrusher Viking, and . Generally, it should be played to destroy, or at least cripple zombies with high health, like s. Moreover, it can also be played to get rid of Amphibious zombies if you are playing as a hero that lacks Amphibious defenses, such as Captain Combustible. However, Sizzle is very expensive, so as long as it is not critically needed, Sizzle should not be played on weak zombies, and instead should be saved until your opponent plays a powerful one. It also suffers from the inability to hit your opponent and the lack of tribes. If you are running a berry deck, you essentially do not need this card, as Berry Blast boosted by Sergeant Strongberry can do the same amount of damage for only 2 (unless it is used against Armored zombies such as Knight of the Living Dead). It is not recommended to put Sizzle in your deck as Solar Flare due to her having instant-kills to finish threats more neatly; , for example, is completely superior to Sizzle as it costs the same, but is able to remove zombies regardless of health and does not activate "When hurt" abilities. For Captain Combustible and Nightcap, however, Sizzle can earn a place in their decks due to them lacking reliable instant-kill cards. Spudow should only play this against zombies with low strength like Jester and Dr. Spacetime, as and Shamrocket are better otherwise. Against If possible, play a false threat to distract your opponent from destroying or heavily damaging your key zombies. Or, you can play Gravestone zombies, but you need to be careful if your opponent is Spudow, as he might play to counter them. and Zombie Coach can also protect your zombie(s) from Sizzle. Gallery Sizzle stats.png|Sizzle's statistics SizzleCard.PNG|Sizzle's card SizzleCardImage.png|Sizzle's card image SizzleGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Sizzle's grayed out card HD Sizzle.PNG|HD Sizzle Sizzling Dolphins.jpeg|Sizzle being played (1) Sizzleposter.jpg|Sizzle being played (2) Walrus Rider being Sizzled.png|Sizzle being played (3) SFlareAllyPacks.PNG|Sizzle on the advertisement for the Solar Flare Ally Pack Old Sizzle Description.png|Sizzle's statistics Sizzle card.jpeg|Sizzle's card SizzleSilhouette.PNG|Sizzle's silhouette Sizzle silhouette.jpeg|Sizzle's silhouette Receiving Sizzle.png|The player receiving Sizzle from a Premium Pack SizzleUnlocked.png|The player receiving Sizzle from a Premium Pack (before update 1.6.27) Solar Flare Ally Pack.jpg|Sizzle on the advertisement for the Solar Flare Ally Pack See also *Cakesplosion *Berry Blast *Bungee Plumber Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Explosive plants